


2 a.m.

by beescrescent75



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff not so fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Mukbang, Romance, Swearing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beescrescent75/pseuds/beescrescent75
Summary: Jam 2 pagi hari, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka membuka pintu apartemennya bisa mengubah hidupnya. Baekhyun di sisi lain mabuk dan sedih, pulang dan memasukkan password pintu yang salah.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	2 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.

“Ugh… dasar si botak menyebalkan!! Hik. Si botak sialan! Lihat saja siapa yang akan membuatkanmu kopi paling enak tiap pagi! Hik.” Baekhyun berjalan kepayahan menuju apartemennya. Hampir saja menabrak tong sampah depan pintu sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan.

“Aku yakin. Hik. Stasiun TV-mu akan gulung tikar karena seenaknya memecat pegawai  _ intern _ . Hik. Apalagi  _ intern _ terbaik sepertiku!!! Hik.” rancaunya sambil berjalan merambati tembok untuk pegangan.

“ Ahhh~ akhirnya sampai juga!  _ Sweet home _ …” si mungil terlihat berusaha menekan  _ password _ pintu apartemen dengan bibir terus mengerucut sebal.

“Kau juga mau menolakku, hah??? HAHA sulit dipercaya!  _ My sweet home _ juga menolakku. Hiks…” kali ini terdengar cegukan dan isakan secara bersamaan saat pintu tak juga mau terbuka. Selang beberapa detik, lengkingan suara keras menggema di lorong apartemen yang nampak senyap di jam 2 pagi.

“HUWAAA…. DASAR BOTAK MENYEBALKAN, pintu MENYEBALKAN, soju MENYEBALKAN, dan kau juga mau ikut menyebalkan?!” Baekhyun memaki lantang pot tanaman  _ sanseveiria _ di depan pintu apartemen. 

_ *cklek* _

“Akhirnya… kaw maw menerimakuww…. Hik.” tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam dan merebahkan tubuh di sofa ruang tengah, tidak menyadari sosok lain di belakangnya tengah kebingungan sambil menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

“Eoh?? Lihatlah… karena jarang pulang kerumah aku sampai lupa kalau warna sofaku adalah kuning!! Hik. Kupikir sofaku warna biruuuu…. Aku benar-benar  _ intern _ terbaik dasar botak sialan!!!Hik.” Baekhyun masih melanjutkan rancauannya sambil mengamati sofa tempatnya berbaring. Namun tiba-tiba mata  _ puppy _ nya membola saat melihat laki-laki tinggi menuju ke arahnya.

“Sun-  _ sunbae _ … Park  _ sunbaenim _ , kenapa kerumahku malam-malam? Apa  _ sunbae _ juga mau menceramahi kinerjaku di kantor? Hik. Ohhhh Ya Tuhan!  _ sunbae _ mendengar umpatanku pada si botak? Jangan diadukan ya  _ sunbae _ …  _ jebal _ … _ please _ … Ehhhh tapi aku kan sudah tidak bekerja disana, adukan saja  _ sunbae _ !! Dia memang botak menyebalkan dan mesum!” si tinggi, Park Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah senior Baekhyun di kantor masih menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah antik juniornya saat mabuk. 

Chanyeol lalu berbalik mengambilkan segelas air putih dan meletakkannya di meja dekat Baekhyun berbaring, sementara ia duduk di seberang.

“Minumlah, Baekhyun-ssi.” ucapnya singkat.

“Ahhh,  _ sunbae _ baik sekali!” Baekhyun langsung duduk dan meneguk air putih di meja sampai tandas. 

“Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan  _ sunbae _ … Hiks. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ke-5  _ hyung _ ku tentang ini, hikss… Mereka pasti akan mengejekku, si bungsu manja yang tidak becus bekerja, atau si bungsu memalukan karena dipecat dari pekerjaan bahkan baru 2 bulan bekerja? Huwee…. tidak cukupkah Tuhan memberiku cobaan sebagai laki-laki  _ carrier _ ? Padahal aku kan  _ manly _ sekali!!! Tolong aku  _ sunbae _ ….” Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis histeris sambil mencurahkan isi hatinya, sementara lelaki Park di hadapannya masih saja diam sambil memasang raut bingung. 

“Baekhyun-ssi… pasti ada jalan lain yang-” belum selesai Chanyeol menanggapi, tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas di sofa. Benar sekali, tertidur.

“Ya Tuhan, manusia mungil ini antik sekali.” keluh Chanyeol sambil beranjak membenarkan posisi tidur Baekhyun dan mengambilkan selimut cadangan di kamarnya.

Sebelum tertidur, Chanyeol berpikir sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, 

_ Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencanaku? _

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari perlahan menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang telah terbuka gordennya, membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidur nyenyaknya. 

“Uhhh… kenapa gordenku terbuka sepagi ini?” ia mencoba duduk dan mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Bersamaan dengan itu, perlahan memorinya memutar ulang kejadian semalam. Mengingat fakta bahwa ia dipecat dan berakhir di Kedai Soju meratapi nasibnya seorang diri. Saat ia mencoba mengedarkan pandangan, matanya melotot tidak percaya.

“Oh Tuhan dimana ini??? OH TIDAAK… siapa yang berani-beraninya menculikku?” Baekhyun bergegas bangkit sambil mengerang, kepalanya sakit sekali. Belum sampai ia berdiri, terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu dari ruang sebelah dan muncullah Park Chanyeol dengan raut khawatir sementara Baekhyun tertegun melihatnya.

Park Chanyeol, senior yang terkenal dingin dan jenius di kantornya ( _ well _ , mantan kantor), jarang sekali berbicara atau bercanda dengan rekan kerja namun semua pekerjaan selesai dengan sempurna.

“Baekhyun-ssi… anda baik-baik saja? Tenanglah, ini rumahku. Semalam anda mabuk berat dan salah memasukkan  _ password _ ke pintu apartemenku. Uhh… apa kepalamu sakit? Nampaknya semalam anda benar-benar mabuk berat.” Chanyeol menjelaskan dan tersenyum kikuk di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya, toleransi alkohol dan sikap mabuknya benar-benar membuat ulah lagi kali ini. 

“Saya benar-benar minta maaf  _ sunbae _ … Ya Tuhan, saya pasti sangat merepotkan anda semalam. Uuh, ini memalukan sekali.” ucap Baekhyun memelan di akhir kalimat. 

“Ti-tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ssi, santai saja. Akan kuambilkan air putih dan  _ aspirin _ . Sebaiknya anda berbaring lagi.” perintah Chanyeol sebelum beranjak ke arah dapur, sementara Baekhyun masih merutuki kebodohannya.

“Ini minumlah, anda akan merasa lebih baik setelah ini.” Chanyeol menyodorkan  _ aspirin _ dan segelas air putih pada Baekhyun yang langsung diterima tanpa protes oleh si mungil.

“Terima kasih  _ sunbae _ .” ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkuk singkat.

“Ummm… ngomong-ngomong aku sudah memikirkan pekataan anda semalam tentang-”

“Apakah saya mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak  _ sunbae _ ? Ya Tuhan… lupakan saja  _ sunbae _ , saya benar-benar minta maaf.” Baekhyun menggeleng panik.

“Tenang saja Baekhyun-ssi, anda tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Hanya sedikit curhatan hati.” terang Chanyeol sambil tertawa lepas yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tertegun pada senyuman sang senior dingin yang terkenal tidak pernah tersenyum di kantor.  _ Wow!! Batinnya. _

“Uhh… tetap saja saya minta maaf  _ sunbae _ .” Baekhyun merespon sambil membungkukkan badan. 

“Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutawarkan pada anda Baekhyun-ssi… semoga tidak keberatan, karena kurasa anda membutuhkan pekerjaan setelah ini. Umm… sebagai awalan, bagaimana kalau kita berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal? Kita tidak sedang di kantor dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku  _ sunbae _ .” usul Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

“Baiklah,  _ sunbae _ bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, Baek, atau Hyun saja, tapi aku akan tetap memanggil anda  _ sunbae _ … Chanyeol  _ sunbae _ … hehehehe…” si mungil terkekeh membuat lelaki Park di depannya gemas.  _ Gemas hmm…. _

“Terserahmu saja Baek. Kembali ke tawaranku, sebenarnya aku sedang merintis sebuah  _ channel  _ kuliner dan responnya cukup bagus disana. Bahkan penghasilanku dari sana lumayan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak pengikutku yang menyarankan untuk melakukan  _ mukbang  _ di  _ channel _ ku, tentu saja dengan menu masakanku. Masalahnya aku tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk melakukannya, dan aku belum menemukan  _ partner _ yang bisa kuajak kolaborasi. Apa kau mau mencoba Baek?” jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, sementara Baekhyun melongo mengagumi ketampanan dan kehebatan senior dingin di depannya.  _ Park Chanyeol sunbaenim pintar memasak?  _ Tanyanya dalam hati.

“Ummm… tapi  _ sunbae _ , aku tidak pernah tampil di depan layar.  _ Sunbae _ juga tau sendiri aku selalu bekerja di balik layar saat ada proyek di kantor. Apa aku pantas untuk aktor  _ mukbang  _ di  _ channel sunbae _ ?” tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

“I-itu sebenarnya kalau boleh aku jujur, kausangatmenggemaskansaatmakan.” rancau si tinggi Park tidak jelas di akhir kalimatnya.

“Maaf  _ sunbae _ , bisa di ulang lagi? Aku tidak jelas mendengarmu…”

“Jadi begini Baek, jangan salah paham  _ Ok _ … aku beberapa kali memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarku saat makan bersama, termasuk dirimu. Dan sejauh ini kandidat paling tepat untuk aktor  _ mukbang _ ku adalah kau Baek, karena kau terlihat menggemaskan saat makan.” terang si tinggi malu-malu di akhir kalimatnya, sementara Baekhyun mematung tidak percaya dengan fakta bahwa  _ sunbae _ tampan di depannya menganggapnya menggemaskan.

“Woah…  _ daebak _ !! Ternyata selama ini  _ sunbae _ mengamatiku…”

“Bu-bukan begitu Baek, maksudku-” 

“ _ Ok call _ …. Aku mau  _ sunbae _ !! Aku mau sekali, membantu  _ sunbae _ menjadi aktor  _ mukbang _ dan membuat  _ channel sunbae _ makin terkenal!!” sahut si mungil semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan.

“Baiklah Baek,  _ call _ .” Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengulurkan tangan, menjabat tangan rekan barunya. 

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin kagum mengetahui fakta bahwa sang  _ sunbae _ dingin ternyata diam-diam mengelola  _ channel _ dengan lebih dari 2 juta  _ followers _ . Tiap video memasaknya sudah ditonton jutaan kali. Benar-benar  _ daebak _ !! Selama ini tidak ada yang mengetahui fakta tersebut karena sang senior hanya menampilkan suara dan nama samaran di  _ channel _ nya. 

Tepat 3 hari setelah kesepakatan, Baekhyun datang ke apartemen Chanyeol yang hanya berseberangan dengan apartemennya, ya fakta baru lagi bagi Baekhyun. Dia baru 2 bulan disana dan jarang pulang _ , Ok. _

Chanyeol seperti biasa mempersiapkan peralatan memasak dan juga peralatan pengambilan video, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk manis memperhatikan dengan seksama sambil sedikit membantu mengambilkan beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan sang koki/kamera- _ man _ /produser Park Chanyeol. 

Setelah pengambilan video memasak selesai, Chanyeol mempersiapkan meja khusus yang akan dipakai Baekhyun untuk melakukan  _ mukbang _ . 

“Ngomong-ngomong Baek, kenapa kau begitu membeci fakta bahwa dirimu seorang  _ carrier _ ?” tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tersedak makanan yang ia makan. Mereka sedang melakukan pemanasan  _ by the way _ .

“Uhukkk…. dari mana  _ sunbae _ tau?”

“Saat kau mabuk…” jawab Chanyeol santai. 

“Uhh… itu karena aku sering sekali diejek  _ hyung _ ku. Mereka berlima sangat menyebalkan! Padahal aku tidak kalah  _ manly _ dengan mereka!”

“Lalu kalau kau  _ manly _ , kenapa kau langsung mabuk setelah meminum 3 gelas kecil soju Baek? Kau juga menangis meraung saat mabuk. HAHAHA kau sangat menggemaskan saat itu.” Chanyeol terbahak menjahili Baekhyun, sementara si mungil mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

“ _ Sunbae _ , jangan mengukur ke- _ manly _ ’an dari fakta itu saja. Aku sebagai seorang laki-laki tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku. Buktinya aku disini membantu  _ sunbae _ , dan selalu menepati janji kan!” bela Baekhyun tidak terima. Dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkannya, Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja keras yang bertanggung jawab. Selalu melakukan apa yang ia janjikan. 

“Baiklah-baiklah.” Chanyeol menyerah tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun makin kesal, walaupun ia sangat menyukai raut kesal si mungil. 

“Tapi aku sangat senang mengetahui fakta bahwa kau seorang  _ carrier _ , Baek.” Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir dari  _ sunbae _ yang sifat dinginnya sudah mulai melunak jika berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

Hubungan keduanya makin baik sebagai  _ partner _ kerja, dan mungkin lebih. Baekhyun benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ia mampu membuat  _ channel _ Chanyeol semakin populer, dengan penambahan  _ followers _ menjadi 3 juta lebih hanya dengan waktu 1 bulan. 

Terhitung sudah 11 bulan mereka bekerjasama dan kini  _ followers _ channel mereka sudah menyentuh angka 9 juta. Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya di stasiun TV dan memilih fokus dengan  _ channel _ mereka dan karir barunya, yakni membuka restoran tidak jauh dari apartemennya.

Chanyeol ternyata benar,  _ followers _ nya setuju kalau Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan saat makan. Hal inilah yang juga mulai membuat penonton channelnya berkomentar liar secara terang-terangan berkata menyukai pasangan koki dan aktor  _ mukbang _ ini. 

Banyak yang berkata mereka sangat serasi. Hal ini tentu tidak luput dari pengamatan keduanya. Mereka tentu saja membaca ratusan komentar serupa yang berakhir membuat keduanya  _ blushing _ . Ya, si  _ manly _ Baekhyun merona merah hanya karena membaca komentar.

“ _ Sunbae _ … Ngomong-ngomong soal  _ manly _ , sebenarnya Chanyeol  _ sunbae _ juga terlihat agak tidak  _ manly _ saat di kantor dulu.” oceh Baekhyun random saat mereka baru selesai syuting dan membereskan perlengkapan. Chanyeol hanya berdehem menanggapi ucapan si mungil.

“Maksudku, _style_ pakaian _sunbae_ saat itu… _sunbae_ juga sangat malu-malu setiap kita berkumpul satu divisi, padahal posisimu adalah atasan kami. Ta-tapi, _sunbae_ sangat _manly_ saat itu…” lanjut Baekhyun pelan dan malu-malu di akhir kalimat, namun tetap terdengar oleh pendengaran Chanyeol. 

Si tinggi selalu gemas dengan nada malu-malu itu, ia pun langsung meletakkan perlengkapan dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sesekali mengecupi tengkuk si mungil yang masih sibuk menata piring-piring di rak.

“Saat itu kapan  _ baby _ ?? Aku lupa… bisa kau ingatkan hmmm???” goda Chanyeol dengan suara seduktif di telinga si mungil, suaminya. 

Ya, mereka menikah 1 bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah  _ little pie _ di perut Baekhyun berusia 2 bulan. 

Saat itu Baekhyun terkejut bukan main mengetahui bahwa sperma  _ sunbae _ nya benar-benar berhasil membuatnya hamil hanya dengan sekali berhubungan intim. Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung memberitahu Chanyeol dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Dengan ancaman laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu tidak  _ manly _ , Chanyeol langsung menikahi Baekhyun dua minggu setelahnya. Padahal tanpa ancaman pun seorang Park Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menikahi aktor  _ mukbang _ nya.

Hanya pesta pernikahan sederhana dengan keluarga dan teman dekat yang hadir, dimana Baekhyun diejek habis-habisan oleh  _ hyung _ nya. Dari sana Chanyeol tau, kakak Baekhyun hanya iseng menjahili si bungsu karena ekspresi Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan saat kesal, dan itu tidak terbantahkan. 

“Aishhh  _ sunbae _ , itu baru tiga bulan yang lalu… saat, ummm…  _ little pie _ dibuat.” cicit si mungil malu-malu sambil melesakkan kepalanya di dada si tinggi.

“Ahhh… waktu itu!!” Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat momen itu. Benar-benar momen terindah, pikirnya.

.

.

**_Flashback 3 bulan yang lalu._ **

Baekhyun sedang melakukan  _ live _ mukbang ramyun pedas saat itu. Saking pedasnya ekspresi yang ditampilkannya pun membuat sang kamera _ -man turn on _ . Bibir merah merona, keringat di dahi dan keluhan si mungil yang terdengar seperti desahan membuat Chanyeol hilang akal. Sesaat setelah  _ live _ berakhir si senior mengatakannya spontan,

“Byun Baekhyun, kau sangat menggemaskan saat makan. Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu sekarang juga!”

“Eoh???” respon imut Baekhyun membuat _ libido _ Chanyeol meningkat, ia pun langsung beranjak dan menyambar bibir merah Baekhyun, tanpa sadar kamera masih menyala. Tapi tenang saja… siaran  _ live _ sudah dimatikan. 

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made this far, thanks for reading! Semoga kalian suka, dan buat promter terima kasih banyak buat idenya, semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Thank you for the mods yang telah menghadirkan festival fanfiksi ChanBaek Bahasa Indonesia. Likes and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
